Kiss the Girl
by xBandanaRosesx
Summary: May is travelling alone through the Johto region and during this time, she and Drew have become best friends. However, when they keep finding themselves in compromising situations, will Drew kiss the girl? Songfic. Contestshipping


_**Hi guys! I was listening to 'Kiss the Girl' by Ashley Tisdale the other day and thought it would make an interesting songfic (AN: Won't use any actual lyrics because it breaks content guidelines). Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters or 'Kiss the Girl' by Ashley Tisdale**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss the Girl<strong>

* * *

><p>May had left Ash, Brock and Max to go and travel alone in the Johto region and compete in the Johto grand festival. While she was travelling, she had encountered Drew much more and gradually they grew from friends to best friends. At the moment, May and Drew had met up in Violet City and were spending the day together in the park.<p>

"Tag! You're it!" May shouted as she tagged Drew and ran off. Drew chuckled at her childish antics and ran off after her. May ran for a while and she stopped behind a tree, panting.

'Ha, Drew will never find me here.' May thought to herself, triumphantly.

_**~ 10 minutes later ~**_

'What's taking Drew so long?' May thought to herself. She let curiosity get the better of her and foolishly walked out into the open.

"Ah!" May screamed as she felt herself being pushed to the ground. She opened her eyes and found Drew sitting on top of her, smirking.

"Gotcha." Drew said, smugly.

"Drew, get off me!" May squealed as she struggled to get up.

"Nah, I'm quite comfortable right here." Drew replied as he readjusted himself on May's stomach. Suddenly, Drew had an idea and he grinned at May with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What? Drew what are you-" May was cut off as Drew started poking her sides with his fingers. May started giggling uncontrollably, causing Drew to laugh along with her.

"Drew…please…stop!" May managed to get out in between squeaks.

"No way!" Drew responded, taking a bit too much pleasure in torturing her.

After realizing that May had reached her limits, he stopped tickling her and collapsed on top of her in a hug as their laughter died away. Once they composed themselves, Drew pulled away slightly, only for his smile to fall as he realised how close they were.

May started to blush as Drew's emerald eyes pierced straight through her sapphire orbs. The feeling of his hot breath against her lips sent shivers up her spine. She inhaled deeply and soon became intoxicated by the smell of roses - his scent - as it filled her nostrils. Drew's bangs fell over his eyes and May couldn't stop staring. It was so sexy. Her fingers itched to run themselves through his green, silky hair. She couldn't help but wonder about the feeling of his lips pressed on hers - his soft, luscious lips. Driven by desire, she started to lean towards him. May's eyes slowly closed as her lips hovered dangerously close to his, but as their lips were about to meet, Drew jerked back and looked away from her.

"Er…I'll see you at the contest." Drew said as he hurried off.

"Ugh, not again." May groaned as she fell back onto the grass.

_**Flashback**_

May had dragged Drew along and made him go shopping with her when they were in Goldenrod City. They were actually having a lot of fun together and Drew was enjoying himself until they ran into his fan girls.

"Oh no. Run!" Drew shouted as he grabbed May's wrist and ran. They ran for a while and turned into a side alley. Drew pushed May against the wall as they saw the fangirls run straight past them.

"Phew, that was close." Drew said, relieved. However, when he turned to face May his breath hitched in his throat. Tension filled the air and neither one of them could move a muscle. Drew's eyes darted between May's eyes and lips. Their lips were within millimetres of each other. One move and their lips would be attached to each other. Drew could run his tongue along May's lips and tango with her tongue. He could massage her lips with his own as they moved in sync with each other. He could release all of the passion he so desperately wanted to unleash upon her. He craved to have her body pressed up against his as they shared a heated make-out session.

Lustful thoughts filled Drew's mind and threatened to spill over when the small thing at the back of Drew's mind forced him to restrain himself as he pulled away from May.

"C'mon, let's go finish shopping." Drew said as he walked out of the alley. May watched Drew go and let out a huge sigh.

'So close.' May thought disappointed.

_**End Flashback**_

May had long ago realised her feelings for Drew. She was done with denying the truth and dismissing it as some puppy crush that would soon pass. She knew that she liked Drew a lot, maybe even loved him. Similar incidents, like the one that just occurred, had happened quite a few times before. May and Drew would spend time together, enjoying each other's company and then something would put them in an awkward position which would end up with Drew always pulling away.

'I know he feels something for me. There's always this electric spark between us whenever we get close, but why does he keep running away? It's like he's…scared?' Whatever it is, I am gonna make Drew confront his feelings once and for all.' May thought, determined. She got up off the ground and went off to practice her appeal for the contest.

* * *

><p><em>DREW'S POV<em>

'Ugh, what's wrong with me?' I thought to myself.

'I know that May likes me and I like her, but why do I keep pushing her away? She's the most gorgeous girl I've ever met and I fell for her the moment I laid eyes on her. Her eyes are so beautiful – the most perfect shade of blue I've ever seen that remind of the ocean. Her hair smells amazing – like vanilla and strawberries that I just can't seem to get enough of. Don't even get me started on her lips. Her rosy pink lips that I long to kiss. Oh how I yearn for the pressure of her lips upon mine.' I imagined.

"There's just one problem though. No girl has ever affected me the way May does. I struggle to keep my cool around her and I lose all my confidence, especially when I get close to her. I'm such a coward." I said miserably as I went off to go and train.

* * *

><p>The next day, May and Drew competed in the Goldenrod contest. May and Drew had faced off in the final round, but May had narrowly lost to Drew when the timer ran out. They were now getting ready for the contest after party in their rooms at the Pokemon Center. Drew had agreed to wait for May and knocked on her door.<p>

"May, are you ready yet?" Drew asked through the door.

"Just coming!" May called back. May opened her door and Drew's jaw almost dropped. May was wearing a black A-line dress that went down to mid-thigh and gave the impression of long legs. It was slim fitting and it made her waist appear smaller than it was. The bottom of her dress had a strip of red going along the hem. She was wearing black high heels, which gave her extra height, with a small rose design on the side. She wore plain red jewellery and minimal make-up and her hair was put up in a messy bun. The look gave her an appearance of elegant beauty.

"What?" May asked after she caught Drew staring at her.

"Oh nothing, there's just something missing that's all." Drew answered. He pulled out a rose from behind his back and placed it carefully in her hair, so that it wouldn't fall out. May blushed at Drew's touch and she examined his attire. He was wearing a black button down shirt with a pair of jeans and a black blazer.

'He looks quite handsome.' May thought to herself.

"Shall we go?" Drew asked as he held out his arm. May nodded and took his arm as they went to the after party together.

* * *

><p>"You know, I'm kind of surprised that you wanted to go to the after party." Drew said.<p>

"Why?" May asked.

"I would've thought that you wanted to train seeing as you lost to me, again." Drew answered while smirking.

"Shut up! I can beat you anytime, anyplace." May retorted.

"Is that so?" Then why did you lose today?" Drew teased.

"Yowejusbeer" May mumbled. Drew smirked at May.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Drew asked while trying to stifle a laugh.

"I said, you were just better today." May admitted, reluctantly.

"Well actually, I'm better than you all the time, so that's not a very good excuse May." Drew taunted.

"Ugh, just be quiet." May growled. Drew chuckled, he loved making May mad because it made her seem cuter than she already was.

"Ooh, cake!" May exclaimed as she dashed for the dessert table. Drew shook his head as he walked over to her.

"I should have known. You're more excited to see food than you are people. Sometimes, I wonder how you stay so thin." Drew mocked.

"Shut up, Drew. Can't a girl eat without being interrogated?" May asked while glaring at Drew.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the Goldenrod contest after party. We're gonna start up the karaoke, so everyone enjoy your night." Mr Contesta announced.

"Karaoke? I didn't know they did karaoke." May said.

"Well, of course, I wouldn't expect you to know that." Drew sneered.

"OK, our first up tonight is…May!" Mr Contesta announced.

"WHAT!?" May screamed. She heard Drew chuckling and gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as she glared at Drew once again with twice as much venom.

"You didn't." May growled.

"Oh, but I did." Drew replied, smirking. May was ready to swing at him, but suddenly an idea came to mind. She knew exactly how to get him back.

"Alright then." May said happily as she walked up to the stage. Drew raised an eyebrow and eyed her warily at her sudden change of mood.

The intro of the song started to play as May began to sing 'Kiss the Girl' by Ashley Tisdale [First Verse].

As Drew listened to May sing the first verse of the song, he thought back to when he first met May on Slateport City Beach when she first started out as a coordinator. He had been intrigued by her from the first moment that he saw her, but he didn't know how to approach her until that pink frisbee flew towards him and started off the whole thing that is their relationship.

May looked over at Drew and he caught her gaze just as she continued to sing [Second Verse].

Drew couldn't help but relate himself and May to the song as he thought it fit perfectly to the current situation that they kept finding themselves in, but she wouldn't talk about their private lives in public, would she?

'She wouldn't dare.' Drew thought. May smirked at Drew as she sang the rest of the song [Chorus to second to last verse].

Drew grew angrier by the second as May continued to sing. She was making fun of him in front of everyone by indirectly calling him a coward. Instead of talking to him about how she was feeling, she had to announce it to the world.

'She's not gonna get away with this.' Drew thought, angrily. May could see Drew's rage growing from the corner of her eye and she had to try her best not to laugh as she finished the song [Last Verse].

By the end of the song, Drew was absolutely fuming and was ready to give her a piece of his mind. May smirked at him and winked and that totally sent him over the edge. He stormed up to the stage, grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her towards him as his lips roughly came crashing down onto hers. May's eyes widened at the amount of passion that Drew had put into their first kiss, but then she smiled knowing that her plan worked and she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as she kissed him back. Drew let go of her wrist and tightly wrapped his arms around her waist. The pair of them drowned out the cheering and whistling of the crowd as they became deeply involved with each other. Drew shoved his tongue into her mouth and explored it, causing May to moan into his mouth, rather loudly, as she ran her fingers through his hair. May felt her knees start to shake while becoming light-headed as Drew continued to kiss her senseless. After an eternity, the two split apart for air.

"Happy?" Drew asked.

"Very." May sighed, dreamily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&amp;R!<strong>_

_**xBandanaRosesx**_


End file.
